Shadows of The Past
by Icetail of WindClan - Meta-If
Summary: After the defeat of Vaati, Princess Zelda and Link try to regain the peace that once existed, but Zelda keeps having these haunting dreams. A young raven haired lady appears in Hryule speaking the Picori language. Link, still able to understand the language, translates her words into a confusing riddle. "I am the shadow of the past..." Who is this lady really? What does she want?


**Hey peeps! My first ever Legends of Zelda fanfic. Hope you like it. And Scarlet Curls? This is for you.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Once A Princess**

_Vaati walked over to the stranger at his master's window. The figure was forest Minish, for they had the feathered tail of that race. But a cloak covered the rest of this person's features. By the way spoke they were a young lady, but that was only a guess that Vaati had made._

"_Young forest Minish," Vaati whispered. "Please reveal to me your true self, away from the cloak."_

_The stranger turned around to face Vaati. Eyes flashed from under the hood, regal and scared. Slowly the figure lifted their hands and pulled the hood of the cloak down. Vaati gasped as he saw a beautiful face, blue eyes, pink lips, unusual black hair with a golden tiara poised in the dark strands. Defiantly female._

"_Lady forest Minish," he said. "Why do you wear a cloak?"_

"_To hide from my friends," the girl replied in a soft voice. Finally she reached for the clasp holding the cloak around her body. The black fabric fell to the ground. Now Vaati knew that this was no normal Minish. She was wearing the tatted remains of the royal robes of the kingdom of Hyrule. Dark blue, white and black fabric with emerald jewelry._

"_I am the youngest princess of Hyrule," she whispered. "I left my life when I was six. Me and my sister ran into the Picori Woods, as I had known it as back then, to one of those portals. We had found in the castle, a few days earlier, a forest Minish. She and several others had come to deliver gifts. She taught me the chant. So me and my sister entered this world and found the Minish Village. Gentari agreed to keeping me in the village, raising me as Minish. Festari cast a spell on me with Elzo's help. I became Minish; the spell became part of me, irreversible. Then my sister left, to tell our father that we had been attacked and I had fallen down one of crevasses."_

_Vaati though over this for a while, looking at this girl in wonder._

"_Why did you leave?" He asked._

"_I didn't want the responsibilities of a princess."_

* * *

The memory of all those weeks ago faded. Elzo sighed as he remembered spying on the princess and his apprentice, watching them as they had a shy conversation. Vaati had fallen in love. But the day after, the love-struck apprentice had taken the hat.

Elzo watched the stars from the roof of his house. A dark cloud had been forming over the mountains for the past few nights, but now it had disappeared. Today was exactly a week since his former apprentice, Vaati, had been defeated by Link and the elder sorely missed the lively hero. A rustle in the leaves made Elzo turn. Vaati emerged, looking like a small boy again.

"Master…" the boy murmured uncertainly. "I know I just tried to destroy Hyrule… and I understand that you probably don't want me around… but I wanted to come back to…"

"To see Sakia," Elzo finished with a smile. "She has already returned to the village."

Vaati looked sadly at the ground.

"She promised to wait for me," he murmured. "She said she would always wait for me, no matter how long it takes for me to return."

Elzo gave the boy a calculating look. Those eyes that had tricked many Picori into giving Vaati food were brimmed with tears.

"You have returned Vaati," the sage said, stroking the boy's head. "Now all you need to do is to go to her home."

Vaati looked up at Elzo, shock and relief sparkling in his eyes, but then fading to disappointment.

"I can't go…"

* * *

Sakia sat on the edge of the pond, her feather tail brushing the sand gently behind her. Like most days she would sit here daydreaming about the day she met the Sage's apprentice. She remembered every detail, even the moment when she had followed Vaati to the room where he met his fate. When she returned to the village the day after, Gentari, her adoptive father and village chief and elder, had told Sakia that she had been a fool to trust him. The young Minish started to cry, wishing for the first time that her sister was next to her giving her comfort.

A sudden commotion near the entrance to the village interrupted Sakia's tears. She stood up and ran quickly towards the sound. A large crowd surrounded the entrance blocking her view. A familiar voice erupted from the center. The desperation in it made Sakia angry that it wasn't being answered.

"What is going on here?" she asked in a loud, cold voice. Speaking the Minish language was natural to her; she liked it better than Hyrulian.

The crowd fell silent and stepped back to reveal Vaati and his master Elzo. Sakia looked at the villagers around them.

"Why are they here?" she demanded furiously.

* * *

**Is this too short? Please tell me via review.**

**Sakia: She doesn't own Zelda, only me so far.**

**Icetail: When did you get here?**

**Sakia: Ten minutes ago. *looks behind her* THANKS KERMIT!**

**Icetail: *sigh* R&R thanks BYE!**


End file.
